


Night

by thisisnotwhatihadplanned



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Baby Joseph, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Night, Oh my god so much Fluff, Snuggling, butterfly kisses, sleepy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisnotwhatihadplanned/pseuds/thisisnotwhatihadplanned
Summary: Night time can get better.





	Night

"Mhm."

Jenna grinned. Tyler rooted closer. 

She asked if he was cold. His three blankets and hoodie gave her the answer. Jenna wasn't cold, but she let him stick his left arm behind her anyway. 

They were on the couch. After a few hours of half listening to food network and wrapping up paperwork before tour, Jenna found herself nodding off. 

She snapped back to attention. Doctors appointments had to be scheduled for a time when they were home. Mail had to be stopped, banking switched to online. Security had to be upped, and prescriptions filled. Jenna looked down at Tyler.

This could be finished tomorrow, when they both felt rested. She turned the tv off. 

Tyler mumbled something in his sleep and hugged her closer, the odd angle of his neck starting to strain his muscles. Jenna guided his head to her lap and settled herself down. Just a quick nap before the night began.

An hour later Tyler woke up. His throat hurt and he was sweaty. He looked up. Jenna's neck hung down at an awkward angle. That had to hurt. How was she even staying asleep? 

Of course she was able to stay asleep. She had a whole baby inside of her, using her energy, growing, making her wake up every two hours at night. 

Tyler pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and rubbed her hand. His wife was a light sleeper, and his gentle touch was enough to make her stir. 

"Jen."

"Mmm."

They stretched and slowly made their way to the bedroom. 

Jenna didn't even bother with pajamas as they stripped to just their t shirts. She looked longingly at her bed; a layer of cool sheets waited for her. 

Tyler climbed into his side of the bed. He rubbed his legs against the blankets, savoring the texture. He looked at Jenna and felt warmth. Her hair was usually the first thing he saw in the morning, all mussed from the pillows, thrown in a loose bun that had all but fallen out over the course of the night. 

That stood for something more. Comfort. They could just exist around each other. They shared so much, a bed, a million little moments were both of theirs. Someone was experiencing the same life he had, in a way. The life that might as well be an impossible dream, that felt fake in certain quiet moments. 

But then he saw Jenna packing her suitcase while he packed his and it was okay. It was good. He wondered if Jenna would mind if he held her while she slept. 

She'd tell him if it did. Simple togetherness helped them voice their opinions. 

He rolled over to find Jenna's back facing him; he inched closer until their legs were tangled.   
His arm draped over to find hers. She squeezed his palm. Tyler took this as an okay. He smiled against her hair. 

"Goodnight Baby." His hand rested lightly on Jenna's tummy. He never went to sleep without saying goodnight to his daughter. 

"Night Jen."

Jenna was already asleep. 

Tyler followed suit, but not before he kissed Jenna's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
